Gone, Abandoned, Alone
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Chase hasn't felt the same since Adam and Leo left. He feels alone. Is he? Maybe... Maybe not. (Elite force wiki contest entry!) (K plus to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm entering the May, 2016 Elite Force Wiki contest! I hope you enjoy!**

-Chase's POV-

I never told anyone, but ever since the team split up, everything has been so much worse.

My brothers are gone now. My friends are gone. Everyone is gone.

Well, there's Skylar, Oliver, Kaz, and Bree.

But Oliver… he still won't get over the fact that I got Skylar's powers back.

Kaz… me and him are almost never on the same page… or even the same book. Wait, this is Kaz. That wasn't the best analogy for him.

Skylar… I don't know. I'm just not comfortable with her. Probably a combination of Oliver, her being an alien, and me not understanding anything about her.

Bree… She's my sister but… I don't know. She just… I… I can't. I can't really talk to Bree, I don't know why, but I'm not comfortable doing so.

Leo is gone, he was probably the best friend I had. I even miss Adam. Mr Davenport is hardly ever around and when he is I barely do anything with him like I used to. Douglas is around even less. I don't know anyone here, not even my own sister.

Now I stand here, out on this terrace, alone. I look down on the streets. Why? Why is it me? Why do I have to be the loner here. Oliver has Kaz. Bree has Skylar. I have… me. I _had_ friends before… but no more. They've abandoned me… or I've abandoned them.

All the friends I once knew… they're all gone. One way or another.

Marcus is dead.

Adam and Leo have left.

Bree picked Skylar, not me.

If I had a nickel for every minute I thought about this, I'd be richer than Davenport.

After Adam and Leo left, I've felt a bit lonlier. I was so excited to meet my new team so that maybe a could start filling in the hole in my heart. That three intertwined circles shaped hole in my heart.

But no. That didn't happen. I was bonding with Oliver a little bit… until I got Skylar's powers back.

I'm awoken from my thoughts by a hand touching my shoulder. I jerk around, only to see Bree standing in front of me.

"Bree?" I say. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to get something to drink to help me. What are you doing up?" she responds.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Chase, talk to me." She says. "I'm your sister. Talk to me."

I sigh. "It's really nothing. I just can't sleep. That's all. And… I like the view. It's relaxing."

"Okay…" she says suspiciously before heading off to bed.

I look up at the night sky expectantly. As if it could just solve all of my problems. I'm the smartest man in the world… and the loneliest.

Then, it occurs to me. How did I not think of it before? I look down at the fast traffic and smile for a second or two before sitting down. I can only hope that I'm right, but I can't help but think that I'm not. What occurred to me, if it was true or false, could mean my entire future.

 **To be concluded…**

 **This is going to be completed soon! Probably within a few days. Remember, always floss your elbows! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second (and final) chapter of this story!**

-Chase's POV-

I wake up after sleeping on the couch. I get a drink of milk. I'm still tired but I force myself to stay awake. I hardly got any sleep last night. The loneliness sinks in once again. It normally takes an hour or two for that to happen. A single tear escaped my eye despite my efforts to hold it back.

Adam, gone.

Leo, gone.

Bree, abandoned.

Skylar, abandoned.

Oliver, abandoned.

Kaz, abandoned.

Me, alone.

Why don't I have anyone? All the other people on my team and someone. I remember what I thought about last night, but I realise now that it's just a stupid thought. I thought that since Bree had actually come out to see if I was okay, she actually cared about me. She was probably tired and didn't want me to fall off or something.

I look at the clouds to help me clear my head.

" _Oh, come on!"_ I think. There are clouds overhead, that look so remarkably similar to our old mission symbol. Three intertwined circles! Almost perfect circles! Almost in the perfect position!

Well, it's official, even the sky hates me. I just wish I had someone to talk to. Someone to be with. Then the last mission I had with my old team flashed into my mind. We went to go find the students, and defeat Giselle. Turns out, Marcus was alive. Images of him getting crushed under his own roof appeared in my mind. I… feel bad for him. I warned him that the ceiling was going to collapse. I wasn't fast enough, though. I should've let Douglas rebuild Marcus. It would help us both. Marcus was my first friend at Mission Creek High, now he's gone too.

Marcus, gone.

I'm alone… forever. I look down at the traffic below. Tears well up in my eyes. I shut them tightly, trying to keep the tears in. Some escape though. I hold onto the railing as tight as I can.

Suddenly, a hand is on my shoulder. I turn around and see Bree again.

"Hey Chase I just wanted to tell- oh my gosh. Chase, what's wrong?"

"N-no thing." I say.

"Something is wrong. Tell me. Tell me, Chase! I'm your sister!"

We argue for a few minutes and I don't tell her anything.

"Alright, Chase. Play that one." She says with a smirk. "GUYS!"

It hurt my ears a little bit because of my super hearing.

Suddenly, Skylar sped into the room, followed by Oliver and Kaz.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"Chase is upset and won't tell me anything!" My sister whines.

"That's it?" Kaz says. "Okay, I'm out."

He turns to leave but Oliver grabs his shoulder and makes him turn around.

"Chase, sit down." Skylar commands.

"Y'know, I don't really want-" I begin to say before I'm cut off by Skylar.

"Now!" She growls in a deep guttural voice.

"Yes sir- ma'am! Yes ma'am!" I say. I sit down immediately.

"What's wrong, Chase?" My sister asks.

"It's just… it's… well… I feel… alone." I admit.

"Chase, why would you think that?" Bree asks.

"Because… Oliver and Kaz are always with each other. And Oliver is still mad at me for getting Skylar's powers back. Skylar and Bree are always with each-"

I stopped myself and looked around the room. I realised that I wasn't alone at all. I think everyone here noticed my change. They looked at me with smiles.

I smiled too.

"You know what?" I say. "No. I'm not alone."

 **There it was! I feel so lonely… I've lost so many friends. AKA the cast of Lab Rats. XD LOL! But really, nothing will fill in the three intertwined circle shaped hole in my heart. I hope you enjoyed! I wish all that entered the competition the best of luck!**


End file.
